This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Current technologies for testing the robustness of power supply designs induce only a resistive load to the system. While current testing technologies are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current testing technologies do not provide the reactive part of the impedance when injecting load at variable frequencies to a DC-DC system. The present teachings advantageously provide a single unit that is capable of injecting resistive and reactive types of loads onto a switching DC-DC power supply to measure its robustness and design performance. Additional advantages of the present teachings are set forth herein.